The invention relates to an apparatus for injection-molding products.
From NL 1012869, an injection molding apparatus is known, provided with an injection mold and means for placing a label-shaped insert into a mold cavity thereof. With this known injection molding apparatus, a transfer device borne by a robot arm is utilized with which the label is taken up. Then, when the mold is open, with a leading end bearing the label, the transfer device is moved between the mold parts, whereupon the label is placed in the mold cavity with the aid of the transfer device. The transfer device is then retracted by the robot arm, whereupon the mold is closed. A product is formed against the label, in the closed mold, while a new label is taken up with the transfer device.
With this known device, the disadvantage arises that the forces occurring on the robot arm are relatively high as a result of the self-weight of the robot arm and the transfer device and the acceleration and deceleration forces occurring upon movement of the transfer device. Moreover, in this manner, the permissible accelerations and decelerations are limited, so that the cycle time is relatively long. A further disadvantage is that the robot arm and the transfer device are to be of relatively rigid design to obtain a sufficiently accurate positioning of the transfer device, and hence of the label, so that the construction is expensive and, moreover, the weight is disadvantageously affected.